Darnaks guide til De Syv Riker
leftright Bilde:Darnaksguide.png Skrevet og illustrert av Darnak, sønn av Dornikk ---- lefte Syv Riker er ikke hva de en gang var, etter lange år med fornuft er det bare en suppe allianser og forræderi mellom folkeslag som gjenstår. Her finner du kunnskap som kan være svært nyttig hvis du vil komme deg fram i livet, om du er en dverg eller annet. = Hendelser = Jeg har selv fått kjenne virkelighetens harde bitt. For en stund tilbake bestemte jeg meg for å føre logg over mine opplevelser i Bergriket og omegn. 22.gormánudur år 156 (ifølge dvergisk årsregning) Kong Stål var på nippen til galskap. Helt siden det ble bragt noen mystiske krystaller til ham, ble han bare mer og mer... merkelig. Jeg og to andre dverger ble sendt på oppdrag for å finne flere slike magiske krystaller, for Kong Stål likte dem vist veldig godt. De fleste av oss håpte at hvis vi skaffet ham flere, ville de virke som motgift. Vi tok følge med et lass av forskellige folk som skulle til Grimmskog. De ble nemlig sagt at disse krystallene stammmet herifra. Vårt reisefølge besto av... *Veigsfjordsvikinger ledet av Harald Jarl. De var i samme ærend som oss, nemlig å finne krystallene. Det var det jeg fikk høre, iallefall. Jeg brydde meg egentlig lite, vi dverger er mye bedre til å lete. *Alver ledet av Kong Tamriel. De har mange rare venner i skogen, tvilsomme typer. Alver er ynkelige vesner. *Orker ledet av Kong Zoriat. Disse bomsene skulle til skogen bare for å leke i snøen. *Småtroll ledet av stortroll Grokk. Ikke vet jeg hva de skule i Grimmskog, men de var så og si de eneste som var positive til vår dvergehandelsplass, tross i at Kong Stål påla alle ikke-dverger avgift for å komme dit. Det var en lang og strabasiøs tur. Vi dverger er ikke de beste i bratte oppoverbakker, særlig ikke så glatt det var da på grunn av snøen. Mine to underordnede gikk fort lei, og prøvde å klenge inn på orkene og trollene hele tiden. Jeg for min del orket ikke den fæle orkelukten. Etter mye knall og fall kom vi til slutt opp i på flatere terreng. Vi møtte en del slike skogsdriader underveis, og de hadde åpenbart aldri sett snø før. Folk hvisket om at ondskapen hadde nådd Grimmskog, og opphevet magien som før hadde gitt evig sommer til skogen. Når vi sto der og studerte landskapet, så jeg noen som kunne ligne en primitiv hytte. En eldre mann satt inn under taket og varmet seg til et bål. Jeg og de to andre dvergene ruslet bort til ham, helt til det bare var en bekk imellom oss. Han var ikke glad for å se oss, sa at det var hans skog. Til slutt ga vi opp å få noe fornuftig ut av ham, og tuslet videre for å finne et sted å legge fra oss våre sekker med proviant og nødvendig utstyr. Når vi kom litt lengre opp i skråningen, så vi til vår store forskrekkelse hele den store sulamitten av orker og troll kjempe en håpløs kamp mot denne suringen som mente han eide skogen, som nå viste seg å være en mektig magiker. En av mine underdverger ville komme dem til unsetning, men jeg stoppet ham, det var ikke vårt problem at det ble noen trollhoder mindre i flokken. Vi fortsatte oppover, men oppdaget til slutt at vi ikke kom lengre. Vi tok så følge med orkene og trollene igjen, som hadde støtt på alveflokken og veigsfjordsvikingene kort etter nederlaget. Hos dem ble det holdt et råd over hva de skulle gjøre med den mannevonde trollmannen. Det ble til at hele saueflokken av mennesker, alver, troll og orker skulle stå sammen mot ham, og de klarte til slutt å overtale oss til å bli med også. Det kunne være greit i gjøre seg til venns med dem, så kanskje vi kunne få hjelp til å finne krystallene etterpå. Vi løp så en en ukontrollert flokk mot den ventende trollmannen like ved. Men alle, spesiellt alvene, ble forskrekket når de så hvem han hadde fått på sitt parti. Såvidt jeg kunne se var hans partner bare en stor grønn øgle med stilkøyne, men det ble fort kjent at det var Dråpe, vann-nymfenes konge. De hadde allikevel ingen annen mulighet enn å kjempe mot ham, ettersom han var minst like oppsatt på å kverke oss som trollmannen. Slaget endte imidlertid i vår favør, og vi drev de to slubbertene inn blant trærne. Jeg er fortsatt usikker på motivet til slaget, samme kan det være også. Vi satt fra oss børen rundt den lille hytta, og bestemte oss for å lete etter krystaller. Vi delte oss, så vi og alvene tok følge i letingen. Det skulle liksom være et sosialt felleskap for å forsterke de tynnslitte båndene mellom oss dverger og alvene. Vel, vi fant iallefall ingen krystaller. Derimot fant vi en herreløs hund. Jeg liker godt hunder, men hadde heller foretrukket å finne noen krystaller. Etter en stund fant faktisk orkene en krystall, en rosa og selvlysende en. Det ble en salig diskusjon om hvem som hadde krav på den, og jeg skjønner ikke hva de folkene tenker med! Kong Stål trenger krystallen for å bli frisk! Men nei, orkene mente de skulle ha den ettersom de fant den. Kong Zoriat ville utsmykke kronen sin med den og vikingpakket og alvefjompene mente at den hørte hjemme i Dronning Aras skattkammer. Mens deres grunner var preget av eielyst og egoisme, ville vi gjøre vår kjære konge frisk. Kong Stål var nemlig en veldig god konge før disse krystallene formørket hans sjel. Men så plutselig - midt under den heftige krystalldiskusjonen - angrep et fryktingytende demon oss, sannsynligvis påkalt av trollmannen. Etter en hard kamp ble den beseiret, og diskusjonen fortsatte. Orkene ga seg til slutt, ettersom de innså at en rosa krystall passet seg for en orkekonges krone. De tok istedenfor en tilfeldig gråstein, ettersom den var barskere, etter deres mening. Og ettersom ingen hørte på oss, ble det vedtatt a krystallen skulle til Aras skattkammer. Et forferdelig svik! Her hadde vi - tre sterke dverger - lånt bort våre krefter for å beseire deres fiender, og hva får vi tilbake? Ingenting! Løgn og bedrag var alt de kom med fra første stund. Når jeg kom tomhendt hjem til Ståls gruver, er det faktum at vår konge ble rasende en selvfølge. Jeg og de to andre dvergene ble dømt til 150 års eksil. Hvor de to andre ble av, vet jeg ikke. Selv bestemte jeg meg for å ta hevn over de som hadde sveket meg. 13.ýlir år 156 Nå skulle det skje. Vikingene skulle bli straffet for deres synder. Jeg fulgte etter dem til Tingvoll, Veigsfjords hovedstad. Der hadde de invitert alle de kjente til jolefest, og det vrimlet av orker, alver og mennesker i byen. Jeg lider av folkemassefobi, så jeg trakk meg unna hver gang en bølje med folk kom. Etter litt trasking rundt omkring traff jeg på en yngre trollmann som vinket på meg gjennom sitt kolonialvindu. Han fortalte at jeg skulle få betalt hvis jeg skaffet ham litt brennbart matriale til peisen hans. Siden jeg var blakk som en kirkerotte godtok jeg tilbudet og luntet avgårde til kroa. På veien så jeg at folk allerede var i opprør og angrep hverandre. Det var umulig å se hvem som var mot hvem, jeg klarer aldri å se forskjell på dette storfolket. Likegyldig til menneskenes rabalder fortsatte jeg bort til kroen og spurte vertskapet om de hadde noe papir til overs. Det hadde de, og en gråkledd mann geleidet meg til et hus like ved, der han ga meg både papir og et belte! Men jeg lot meg ikke forføre, jeg skjønte nok at disse skjeggeløse skrullingene prøvde å innsmigre seg hos oss dverger. Jeg tok allikevel imot gaven, man kan da ikke takke nei når sjansen byr seg! Deretter stakk jeg opp til trollmannen igjen, men han ble plutselig gnien og ga meg bare en gullmynt. Etter litt håpløs pruting gikk jeg skuffet nedover langs husene, til jeg plutselig fikk øye på en gruppe vikinger som drev vennskapelig sverdkamp. Jeg stilte meg bak et hjørne og spionerte på dem. Jeg var kommet hit for å ta hevn over vikingene, men jeg kunne ikke bare storme ned bakken og angripe dem. Nei, det måtte gjøres på en mer listig måte. Etter jeg hadde stått å spionert på dem en stund, hørte jeg skritt bak meg. Da jeg vendte om, sto tre medlemmer av den derre føniksordenen foran meg. De begynte å stille spørsmål, de hadde nok sett meg stirre på vikingene og blitt mistenksomme. Akkurat da jeg skulle til å hysje dem bort, skjente jeg noe i nesen. Det var et nys som var på vei opp, og jeg kunne ikke forhindre det. Et skingrende AATSJO! brøt ut av meg, og det var så rungende at fønikserne nesten trakk sverdet. Jeg løp øyeblikkelig opp mellom husveggene, siden jeg så vikingene ble oppmerksom på oss. Sint sprintet jeg (ja, vi dverger kan sprinte) opp til en lang trebro. Deretter en sti, der jeg kolliderte med et tre. Men vi dverger er hardskallede, så jeg kom raskt til hektene og fortsatte nedover bakken. Der, i skråningen, sloss menneskene fortsatt. Det så ut til å være noen Villniss-nomader de kjempet mot. Kategori:Historie